Tag berantai
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic punya Izayoi Tsukishiro dari fandom Kuroba. Bagaimana jika Tsuna mendapat notes dari orang tak dikenal yang seenaknya men-tag namanya di akun facebook? Bukan salah pertanyaan tapi yang masalah tuh bagaimana jawabannya? Apa lagi setelah disebarkannya ke seluruh orang yang dia kenal. Random Char, dislike? then dont read. OOC, ABAl, GAJE.
1. Tsuna

RIN : Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic punya Izayoi Tsukishiro dari fandom Kuroba. suer dah, aku jadi mikir kalau di KHR yang tokohnya nga kalah gila dibuat jadi fic yang seperti itu mungkin boleh juga.

KHR punya Amano sensei selamanya!

Cerita fic ide aneh author

.

selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah melepas penatnya di dalam bathtube berisi air hangat setelah seharian bermesraan dengan tumpukan laporan, dokumen, surat cinta, surat lamaran, surat cerai -lupakan yang satu ini, dia kan masih single- dan surat atau tumpukan kertas lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan satu-satu karena author males. Begitu selesai mandi pemuda bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi menyalakan komputer untuk memeriksa akun facebook yang seharian tak disentuhnya, alisnya terangkat saat mendapati sebuah note dari orang tak dikenal. Ingin mendelet tapi setelah membacanya dia malah tertarik mengisi notes aneh beserta pertanyaan absurbnya.

.

Wajib mengisi jika mendapatkannya, isi sesuai keinginanmu jangan meniru punya orang kecuali isi otakmu emang nga jauh-jauh dari dokter mesum tukang intip tetanggaku. Entah kenapa Tsuna merasa tahu siapa maksudnya.

.

"Yosh, mari kita mulai."

.

~Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?~

Sawada Tsunayoshi, ST12, Sawa[h]da Tsu[nami][tampang]n[y]ay[a]o[loh]shi[lau men!] (maksa banget), super tuna, dll. Aku kan terkenal, jadi nama panggilannya banyak.

.

~Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?~

Nga pernah nengok jam dipagi hari karena ada alarm bernama Reborn yang selalu membangunkan tiap hari. *ditembak*

.

~Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?~

masing-masing separuh (?)

.

~Hobimu apa?~

Sekarang aku jadi suka main petak umpet.*ini sungguhan*

.

~Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?~

Buku sejarah Vongola. Jarang baca buku karena dari pagi ampe tangah malam cuma baca laporan alias kerja *sedih*

.

~Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?~

Yang bisa buat aku tidur sejam serasa setaon (?)

.

~Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?~

Alamat palsu Ayu ting-ting dan keong racun.

.

~Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?~

Doraemon, Dragon Ball dan Candy-Candy sepuluh tahun lalu *pundung di pojokan*. (itu kan anime)

.

~Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?~

SURGAAAAA! Atau dimana aja asal tak ada tumpukan kertas kerja di sekitarku dan tak ada REBORN!

.

~Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?~

Dying will pil, sarung tangan, kalau bisa pengen punya invicible cloak-nya Harry Potter.

.

~Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?~

Semua masakan buatan Bianchi *trauma*

.

~Angka berapa yang kamu suka?~

27, melambangkan diriku.

.

~Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?~

Tempat yang nga ada kertas kerja, Reborn, para Guardianku, Reborn, Varia, Reborn

...

KEMANA AJA ASAL NGA ADA REBORN! *lose control*

.

~Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?~

Pertengkaran para Guardianku, Varia, perintah Reborn, pekerjaanku. Pokoknya semua disekitarku 80 persen adalah hal yang menyebalkan!

.

~Hari apa yang kamu suka?~

Hari tanpa kerja dan Hari tanpa Reborn! (sayangnya nga ada *meratapi nasib*)

.

~Warna apa yang kamu benci?~

Warna Guardianku yang paling mesum *seseorang bersin*

.

~Di mana kamu lahir~

Entah, taunya udah ada begitu aja. *mana mungkin*

.

~Apa warna rambutmu?~

Sama dengan makanan manis yang paling disukai orang di seluruh dunia.

.

~Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?~

Boxing vs Kendo vs Bommer vs Street Fight vs Matador vs menembak vs Hipnotis disingkat TAWURAN.

.

~Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?~

1. Ganteng

2. Cakep

4. Keren

5. Cool

6. Excelent

7. Perfect

Jika ada yang masuk 8 dari 7 kriteria (?) silakan daftar langsung.

.

~Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?~

Mau tau aja! *Satu lagi orang bersin*

.

~Siapa?~

Pokoknya ganteng!

.

~Punya hewan peliharaan?~

Ada dong! Seekor anak singa jantan yang oenyo! Walau tak se oenyo diri kyu! *kenapa jadi lebay?*

.

~Zodiakmu apa?~

Jungkat-jungkit susah seimbang.

.

~Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?~

Orang besar. Badan tinggi gagah, serba bisa, dipuja cewe cowok, ganteng.

.

~Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?~

pakaian ala Alice in Wonderland waktu syuting doujin rate K, Gaun hadiah Giotto waktu Doujin fic rate T-M, dan Kostum ala sex slave waktu di Doujin rate Hard M. Kalo di anime cuma pake boxer motif 'love' di depan Kyoko.

.

~Berapa tinggimu?~

172cm, emang napa kalau pendek? Masalah buat loe?! Badan, badan gua!

.

~Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?~

Makhluk melambai di Varia, siluman nanas mesum dan burung hantunya yang suka ngintip.

.

~Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?~

Hieee!, Ampuuunn!, mati aku!, dll yang sejenis *ratapan anak tiri (?)*

.

~Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?~

Ngumpet sekalian main petak umpet, kabur, pura-pura sakit.

.

~Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?~

Nga tentu, kadang tak tidur.

.

~Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?~

Helloh?! Mbak, mas, ses, bencong atau siapapun yang buat note ato yang ngasi nih note absurb, mikir nga klau yang jawab ini orang dewasa meski berwajah maniez?

.

~Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan~

Jadi 'istri' yang baik untuk suami-suamiku (?).

.

~Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?~

Wajahku yang oenyo!

.

~Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?~

1. Manis

2. Keren

3. Lucu

4. Top uke, padahal sesekali aku ingin jadi seme.

5. Apalagi ya? Au ah terang

.

~Kamu tidur dengan siapa?~

Saat ini masih sering sendiri karena status backstreet. *seseorang memutuskan memeriksakan diri ke dokter karena terus bersin*

.

~Pernah berciuman?~

Pernah dunk! Masa udah gede nga pernah ciuman?

.

~Cowok atau cewek?~

Keduanya. Untung belum pernah dicium bencong.

.

~Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?~

Nga suka disuruh kerja rodi dan disuruh-suruh Reborn.

.

~Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?~

Steven Spielberg (?)

.

~Musim favoritmu?~

Musim kabur (?)

.

~Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?~

4 sehat 5 sempurna, Don Vongola harus jaga kesehatan *halah*

.

~Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?~

baju kaos, parka, hoodie dengan selipan rompi anti peluru di dalamnya *utamakan selamat*

.

~Sebelum tidur ngapain?~

Makan, mandi, sikat gigi, tusuk-tusuk tempat tidur *jaga-jaga penyusup* kunci kamar rapat-rapat, idupin laser, trus tidur. *keamanan nomer 1!*

.

~Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms~

Mas[sum] Rokudo Muku[nyan]ro[mbeng]

.

~Isi Sms nya?~

Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi cayank, becok kita kencan yuks?! Trus kita makan bareng mau ngak? Ato kamu mau kita langsung nikah?

.

~Balesannya?~

Mati aja loe sana! Nanya lagi gua potong gaji loe 99 persen selama seumur beringin (?)! Secara umur beringin bisa ratusan taon gettoh.

.

~Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?~

Kyoko Sasagawa

.

~Siapa dia?~

Mantan cinta pertama merangkap sahabat.

.

~Isi smsnya?~

Tsu-kun katanya mau nikah sama Mukuro-san, bener ngak? Kapan tuh?

.

~Jawabanmu?~

'May...maybe yes, maybe no. Au ah gelap!', trus aku banting HPnya.

.

~Udahan ya?~

Alhamdulilah! Akhirnya selesai juga sesi pertanyaan laknat ini! Semoga yang ngirim nih note dapat karma setimpal!

.

.

.

"..." Tsuna merasa dia agak gila ketika menjawab semua pertanyaan tadi. "Lebih baik aku tidur." sebelum tidur Tsuna mengirim note tersebut pada para Guardiannya yang lain, termasuk Varia, Dino dan Byakuran. Ia ingin tahu, apa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh mereka.

.

TBC


	2. Xanxus

"Hoaaaahm!" seekor kuda nil menguap le*ditodong pistol* er...maaf maksudnya sesosok pria bertubuh kekar dengan surai raven tengah duduk dengan malas di sofa. Ditemani sebotol wine dan es batu ia santai setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menjelang tengah malam. Ia melirik sa*ung android 3 yang bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk ke e-mailnya. Ia ber 'huh' ria saat melihat e-mail dari Tsuna agar mengecek akun facebooknya.

.

-Nee Xan-chan! Buka topeng angkermu dong! Eit, jangan lempar i-padnya! Buka akun facebookmu dan ikutan jawab note dariku ya!-

"Sampah...aku akan memperkosamu lain kali." berniat mengacuhkan, satu pesan masuk lagi.

-Harus diisi! Kalau tidak, aku sebarin foto saat kamu dicium Mukuro (lagi mabuk) saat pesta natal tahun lalu!-

"...sampah...sialan..."

.

Meski enggan, seenggan minum es kobokan yang dengan terasi *ditabok*, -maaf-! Xanxus pun membuka note dari Tsuna dengan alis berkerut terutama setelah membaca jawaban Tsuna.

.

Wajib mengisi jika mendapatkannya, isi sesuai keinginanmu jangan meniru punya orang kecuali isi otakmu emang nga jauh - jauh tukang intip nga punya kerjaan. Xanxus merasa dirinya agak disinggung di sini.

.

.

.

~Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?~

Xanxus del Varia, 'X', XdV (sayang tak bisa dibuat mirip IDP idola gua) malah mirip dengan model televisi yang lagi ngetren juga nama program buat muter video di computer dan laptop. Awas lu ilangin tuh 'x' keduanya dari nama gua, itu berarti... BECANDA LOE JELEK! SELEKETEB!

.

~Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?~

Jam berapa hiu bernyanyi (?), jam segitu aku bangun. Kalo masih ngantuk lempar aja pake gelas dan botol ampe tuh hiu ngambul alias ngambek.

.

~Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?~

Saat ini sedang jadi boss pengangguran(?)

.

~Hobimu apa?~

Nyampah, melempari hiu dan ikan pari pake gelas atau botol, nembakin kodok ngorek dan pangeran idiot juga nonton video clip Girls Generation, IDP, dan TARA.

.

~Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?~

Cara yang benar mendidik hewan buas menjadi peliharaan yang baik. ('hewan buas' dibaca Varia member). Dan 1001 cara menaklukkan pujaan hati, saat ini sudah masuk cara ke 999 masih kagak berasil juga!

.

~Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?~

Yang ada cewe cantik dengan dada besar dan goyang sekseh (?).

.

~Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?~

Boys - Girls Generation (Here i am yours!), hypnotis - IDP (yeah, kau menghipnotisku baby!).

.

~Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?~

Menculik maria ozawa dan bokep lain yang dia jadi tokoh cewenya. Sekali kali aku ingin jadi sutradara dan buat film dengan Squalo dan Dino jadi bintangnya dan so pasti hiu jadi uke.

.

~Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?~

Di tempat semua cewe sekseh uke imut berada *mesum mode on*

.

~Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?~

Wine, pistol, hewan peliharaan gua (varia member), weapon box.

.

~Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?~

Sayur, secara gua nih karnivora. Xanxus yang agung makan sayur? Apa kata Hibari Kyouya di dunia sana?! *Hibari yang lagi tidur mimpi dapet wejangan untuk menonjok Xanxus*

.

~Angka berapa yang kamu suka?~

10 dalam Romawi alias 'X'.

.

~Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?~

Ke ruang rahasia yang isinya koleksi hentai, yuri, yaoi pribadi milikku. Kamarku surgaku.

.

~Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?~

Minuman habis, gelas habis, makanan habis, botol habis, pokoknya apa saja yang bisa habis.

.

~Hari apa yang kamu suka?~

Manga dan bokep fair *nie orang diem-diem otaku mesum?!*

.

~Warna apa yang kamu benci?~

Ubannya babe gua.

.

~Di mana kamu lahir~

Kolong jembatan si manis kale. Mana gua tahu! Maknyak gua dah nga tahu rimbanya sejak zaman bahula lagean gua nga pernah tanya!

.

~Apa warna rambutmu?~

Item kayak daki di ketek gue.

.

~Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?~

Tawuran, kodok ngorek dilempar pisau, hiu nyanyi (?), bencong dangdutan.

.

~Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?~

buat cewe :

1. Cantik

2. Sekseh

3. Modis

4. Nurut ama suami.

.

untuk cowo alias uke

1. Cakep/cantik/imut

2. Sekseh

3. Kalem.

4. Nurut ama suami.

.

~Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?~

Ada! Beberapa.

.

~Siapa?~

Calon uke gua dari Vongola dan Shimon famiglia ama calon istri juga dari Shimon famiglia *beberapa orang merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri*

.

~Punya hewan peliharaan?~

Ada. Singa jantan setengah macan yang ngidap albino kayak boss Gesso yang doyan marsmallow.

.

~Zodiakmu apa?~

Timbangan nga ada isinya.

.

~Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?~

Orang kaya, berkuasa, banyak istri dan suami (?). Pernah pengen jadi Tarsan, tapi udah keburu ketemu Kakek tua Tim[un]o[reo]t[er]e[rr]o[r].

.

~Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?~

kostum ratu hati di alice in wonderland. Padahal pengen nyoba kostumnya alice.

.

~Berapa tinggimu?~

188 cm kayaknya. Pokoke badan gua tinggi gagah dan sekseh! Seperti kata Mulan Jameela, akulah makhluk Tuhan paling sekseh!

.

~Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?~

Yang suka makan sampah. Bau men!

.

~Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?~

Sampah, Trash, Scum, Stronzo, pokoke yang berkaitan dengan sampah menyamah secara hobi gue memang nyampah.

.

~Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?~

Nonton (baca: ngintip) orang lagi berpiiip lewat kamera pengawas rahasia.

.

~Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?~

Setelah sholat malem *tiba-tiba alim*

.

~Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?~

Apa tak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu? Nga author nga yang bikin tag sama begonya! *Author nyiapin piso buat filet*

.

~Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan~

Semua (baru niat hati) istri dan ukeku akur dalam satu ranjang.

.

~Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?~

Seluruhnya!

.

~Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?~

1. Gagah

2. Keren

3. Ganteng, dll pokoke semua pujian tertuju padaku.

.

~Kamu tidur dengan siapa?~

Dengan guling. Para calon masih malu-malu mau.

.

~Pernah berciuman?~

Pernah.

.

~Cowok atau cewek?~

Paling sering cowok. Yang cewe kabur truz.

.

~Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?~

Disuruh makan sampah (baca : sayur) oleh para sampah.

.

~Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?~

IDP, Girls Generation, TARA, Shakira.

.

~Musim favoritmu?~

Musim kawin, musim 'panas', musim hibernasi.

.

~Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?~

Minum. Terutama wine dan Tequilla kelas satu. Meski kadang gue juga suka wedang jahe, anget tenan euy!

.

~Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?~

Topless! Gue lebih suka memamerkan badan gua yang lebih 'indah' dibanding Ade Rai because seperti lagunya 2NE1 'I Am The Best'.

.

~Sebelum tidur ngapain?~

Berdoa pada Tuhan agar semua permohohanku dikabulkan. *lagi-lagi mendadak alim*

.

~Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms~

Calon uke gua yang pertama dan entah sejak kapan berkepribadian ganda alias Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

~Isi Sms nya?~

Hei sampah, kapan kau bakal nyerah padaku? C'mon, loe mau gue melajang terus, baby?

.

~Balesannya?~

Dalam mimpi kale! Sapa suruh kau ngejomblo? Kau mau aku jadi tersangka seperti di lagu cash cash - victim of love?!

.

~Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?~

Sawada Nana.

.

~Siapa dia?~

Calon mertua gue yang awet muda banget dan imut kayak anaknya. Coba dia 15 tahun lebih muda, gua gaet juga kale.

.

~Isi smsnya?~

Xanxus apa kabarnya? Udah dapat jodoh belum? Kabari mama kalau sudah ya!

.

~Jawabanmu?~

Mama, anakmu menolakku terus mana bisa aku melepas masa lajang! Tolongin calon mantumu yang ganteng ini dong mama! *merengek mode on*

.

~Udahan ya?~

Yah, nga seru! Nga ada kesempatan koproll sambil bilang 'WOW' dong!

.

Setelah membaca ulang jawabannya kemudian memposting, Xanxus merasa besok Tsuna beserta Enma dan Julie akan datang sambil ngamuk ke tempatnya.

.

"Masa bodo." gumamnya dengan wajah yang 'stay cool' kayak es kulkul *ditembak* "mending gua tidur, besok ya besok aja diurusnya."

.

.

.

Rin : memenuhi harapan nga? Khusus untuk fic ini juga bisa di request pengen siapa tapi..1st generation nga mungkin muncul karena di jaman mereka nga ada komputer apa lagi internet. Aku aja heran napa di manga Kuroshitsuji bisa ada HP (ada di vol 1 saat ciel diculik) padahal setingnya abad 18an padahal HP pertama dibuat oleh Motorola tahun 1980an. Selain itu sebab nga ada tokoh cewe karena aku nga bisa menyesuaian isi otak dengan para cewe selain haru.

Ziho : pada dasarnya tingkah author setali 3 uang dengan haru, bedanya badan author kurang dari 150cm *di tendang ke samudra pasifik*

.

SO?

MIND TO REVIEW?

Ps : kalo reviewer kurang dari 3 orang aku nga mau update *ngancem mode on #dibakar#*


	3. Gokudera

"Insomia sialan...*menguap* mata ngantuk tapi susah tidur...menyebalkan."

.

Gokudera Hayato berguling-guling gelisah_bosan di ranjangnya. Obat tidur hanya bertahan selama 3jam, kini jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Diputuskannya untuk memeriksa akun facebook apakah ada yang masih 'hidup' di jam sekarang ini.

.

Tring! Matanya berbinar, telinga kucing dan ekor yang bergoyang senang muncul ketika melihat namanya di Tag oleh sang Decimo. (manusia apa bukan?)

.

"Jika juudaime yang minta, akan kulakukan!"

.

Wajib mengisi jika mendapatkannya, isi sesuai keinginanmu jangan meniru punya orang kecuali isi otakmu emang nga jauh - jauh tukang intip nga punya kerjaan. Tukang intip? Gokudera nyengir, itu kan julukan buat shamal.

.

.

.

~Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?~

Gokudera Hayato, GH, Great Hunter Hayato, goku tapi bukan kerabat son goku apa lagi son gokong ya! Secara buluku nga selebat ntu -awas lo ngeres!-

.

~Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?~

Jam 05.30 atau jam 06.00 pagi, trus lempar mercon mini ke kamar Hibari dan nanas mesum supaya mereka nga kesiangan.

.

~Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?~

Bekerja sebagai tangan kanan jyuudaime Vongola sekaligus Storm Guardian Vongola merangkap calon pria idaman.

.

~Hobimu apa?~

Membaca buku scienfic, mengoleksi foto, video Jyuudaime, mengikuti jyuudaime, apa aja asal berhubungan dengan jyuudaime!

.

~Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?~

sedang membaca ulang Davinci Code juga 101 bukti adanya Uma dan Ufo.

.

~Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?~

Slow jazz. Favoritku Kiss the rain atau rachmaninov.

.

~Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?~

Sesuatu – Syahrini (cocok untuk setting si Xanxus yang suka curi-curi pandang ke jyuudaime), ignorance –paramore (untuk mukumessum, nga usah diladeni ntar malah ngelunjak), i am glad you came- the wanted (terkadang cocok untuk Hibari, selalu ada untuk mengusir mukuro), born this way-lady gaga (untuk diriku yang ada untukmu jyuudaime!), toxic- britney spears (untuk ryouhei yang nga bisa diem), do it like a dude- jessy j (kasi tuh ke yamamoto yang lagi PDKT)

.

~Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?~

Allien vs Predator dan hantu perempuan bermulut sobek. Sayang cuma separuh karena saat hantu membuka topeng dan mengejar korbannya, aku dan jyuudaime pingsan -tepatnya aku pingsan mimisan dipeluk jyuudaime-.

.

~Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?~

Kemana saja asal bersama Jyuudaime tercinta! Jyuudaime~ you are my love!

.

~Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?~

Dynamite, kamera, hp, weapon box, foto jyuudaime! Kalo bisa pengen sekalian bawa jyuudaime! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! JYUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEE!

.

~Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?~

Yang tidak halal, terutama masakan kakakku. Jika kalian bisa tahan tak pingsan atau sekarat setelah memakannya, aku akan kasi hadiah! Hadiah apa? Tentu aja masakan kakakku selama setaon dan penghargaan dari vongola book record! Ada yang tertarik?

.

~Angka berapa yang kamu suka?~

59, mirip singkatan namaku dan nga mirip kera (?)

.

~Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?~

Hem...mungkin menyepi berdua dengan Jyuudaime ke pulau terpencil selama seminggu.

.

~Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?~

ketololan si baseball freak, suara berisik kepala rumput, tangisan sapi idiot, masakan kakakku, perempuan bodoh berisik, pecinta burung sialan yang suka bolos kerja untuk tidur juga nanas mesum yang suka main grapa-grepe, tukang nyampah nga tau etika kesopanan.

.

~Hari apa yang kamu suka?~

Hari kencan dengan Jyuudaime!

.

~Warna apa yang kamu benci?~

Warna biru indigo, persis dengan rambut Mukuro nanas mesum.

.

~Di mana kamu lahir~

Ya rumah sakit lah! Di ruang bersalin! Masa di ruang kremasi? Mati dong gue!

.

~Apa warna rambutmu?~

Perak yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya. *niru gaya iklan c***r

.

~Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?~

...tak pernah nonton olahraga sejak lulus sekolah. Kalau nonton orang berantem tiap hari.

.

~Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?~

Seperti Jyuudaime! Kalau perempuan, mungkin yang mirip ibu Jyuudaime atau ibuku.

.

~Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?~

Ada!

.

~Siapa?~

Ibuku dan Jyuudaime!

.

~Punya hewan peliharaan?~

Ada, kucing nyebelin alias anak leopard yang suka kabur, bikin cape deeeh!

.

~Zodiakmu apa?~

Virgo alias cewek, apa itukah sebabnya aku punya wajah yang cantik terutama saa masih SMP aku sering dikira cewe. Oh tuhan! Dirimu sungguh kejam menciptakan diriku yang indah! *kok kayak druid viscouty*

.

~Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?~

Waktu SD pengen jadi pianis, waktu SMP jadi tangan kanan Juudaime, waktu SMA pengen merangkap pacar Juudaime! Sekarang aku pengen jadi suaminya!

.

~Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?

edisi ring conflik dengan Varia, aku berasa kayak cewe telanjang...(=\\_\\=). Bahkan author sempat curiga aku ini cewe *ini betulan*.

.

~Berapa tinggimu?~

168cm. Rata-rata lah...

.

~Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?~

Kucingku si uri dan belphegor *itu kan orang*.

.

~Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?~

Yakyuu baka, juudaime, shibafu atama, dll. Tepatnya julukan orang-orang di sekitarku.

.

~Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?~

Baca buku, liatin foto jyuudaime di hp atau kompi, nelpon.

.

~Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?~

Setelah Jyuudaime tidur. Kalo dia nga tidur aku ikutan begadang sekalian biar bisa berduaan *jujur nian dirimu*

.

~Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?~

Dewasa...eh, aku udah 25 tahun kale! Masa belom dewasa? Kalo kayak Xanxus, Squalo, Dino mah udah om-om semi kakek-kakek.

.

~Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan~

Hari pernikahanku dengan Jyuudaime*ngayal lage*

.

~Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?~

Otakku, wajahku, dan mataku yang kata Jyuudaime indah.

.

~Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?~

Galak (kata Ryouhei)

cerewet (kata Mukuro)

tanggung jawab (kata Jyuudaime)

rada nyebelin(kata Hibari)

polos? (Kata Chrome)

Lemot? (kata Lambo)

Sampah (kata Xanxus, dia sih semua dibilang sampah. Dasar tukang nyampah.)

.

~Pernah berciuman?~

Pernah~~~! *mengenang*

.

~Cowok atau cewek?~

Er...keduanya.

.

~Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?~

Paling benci tuh disuruh makan masakan Bianchi oleh...ya oleh orang yang buat lah!

.

~Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?~

Michael Bolton, suara saksofonnya kereeen!

.

~Musim favoritmu?~

Musim semi, biar Hibari menjauhkan Mukuro alias berantem karena masih suka BT dengan bunga Sakura.

.

~Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?~

Seimbang, jaga kesehatan plus jaga body. Gemuk itu musuh kesehatan dan ketampanan!

.

~Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?~

Jaman sekolah sie kaos dan jeans. Sekarang lebih sering kemeja.

.

~Sebelum tidur ngapain?~

Mandi abis tu liatin foto Jyuudaime sambil main piano, trus nyusun jadwal besok, pasang weker, terus baca buku, terus minum teh, makan...*tidurnya kapan?*

.

~Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms~

Take shi Yakyuu Baka.

.

~Isi Sms nya?~

Hayatoooo! Besok aku mau kencan sama Squalo lhooooo! Iri ngak?!

.

~Balesannya?~

Amit-amit jabang hiu (?), mimpi kale loe kalo gue iri! Lu kencan ama Jyuudaime, baru gue bawain dinamo-eh-dinamin satu Ton!

.

~Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?~

Jyuudaime no Okaa-san

.

~Siapa dia?~

Bah, ne maré jè bèngkung! (bah, dasar bandel) *mendadak bali, ketularan author* sudah dibilangin itu Jyuudaime no Okaa-san.

.

~Isi smsnya?~

Hayato kun, bilangin ke Tsuna kalo mama sudah pengen nimang cucu! Tsunanya jaha~t, telpon nga diangkat, sms nga dibales, mansion tweeter nga di bales, mama atit ati~

.

~Jawabanmu?~

J-jangan nangis maman! Nanti aku bilangin ke Jyuudaime! Maman kan ibu yang baik, kalo nga nangis aku kirimi permen enak deh (?)*lo kate lambo?*

.

~Udahan ya?~

Oke lah kalo begitu *nyanyi*. Gua juga mau balik tidur.

.

.

.

Rin : ... Nga menarik ya?

Reader : Iyaaaa!

Rin : Kalo gitu buat apa di baca?*dikroyok reader* becanda! Mungkin bakal lebih seru jika mukuro kali yang nongol? Ato mau yamamoto? Squalo? Itu tergantung kemana ide saya nyangkut*dilempari bom*

SO?

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Mukuro

Ziho : Yahooo! Komentator gaje is back! Kali ini ziho yang bawa updatean yang diiringi komentar nga penting. Yah, nga banyak bacot karena saya belum mau dibacok reader jadi mari kita mulai!

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia lain yaitu Jepang, sesosok pemuda dengan rambut unik karena tak biasa -karena nga mau dibilang familly buah- tengah berjoget ria dengan alunan lagu Baby milik Justin Beiber. Gadis dengan model rambut sama yang kini ikut dengannya hanya bisa menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk serta sweat drop karena tarian nga nyambung dengan lagu. Coba deh cocokin lagu Baby dengan tarian dari video klip 'koi mil gaiya', nyambung nga tuh? (Rin: Nga kan? Siapa yang bilang cocok tuh?! Nanti aku jodohin ama papa Spade ganteng lho! *dikroyok reader*)

.

"Kufufufufufu! Ternyata kau masih memikirkanku, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro mencium foto sang Decimo yang jadi wallpaper handphonenya. "Nah...mari kita lihat isi pesannya."

.

Wajib mengisi jika mendapatkannya, nga boleh ada alasan malas dan dilarang ngintip punya orang! Dilarang juga menulis hal berbaru erotis dan mesum wahai -kalau emang - manusia berotak kotor.

.

"Kufufufu, apa maksudnya ini?" empat perempatan muncul di sekitar antena Mukuro-karena nga boleh bilang pucuk na-*ditrident*. "Yah, meski kau kejam dan tak peduli pada pesonaku yang menyaingi seseorang dengan motor kharisma jetmatik itu (?) aku akan tetap mengisinya." *seseorang bersin*

.

.

.

~Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?~

Rokudo Mukuro, RM tapi bukan singkatan Rawa Mangun! (aku tak terima jika dikau samakan diriku yang indah dengan tempat menjijikkan ituh!). Meski nama depanku 'Roku'do, tolong jangan sangkutkan aku ke kakek jenggotan di fandom sebelah atau nama kecilku 'Muku'ro yang sama sekali tak ada kaitan dengan anjing Kintamani peliharaan author sableng ini! *Rin nyiapin aer buat rebus*

.

~Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?~

Hm...pastinya sebelum Tsunayoshi bangun agar aku bisa memberikan ciuman dan pelukan selamat pagi, kufufufu. *Tsuna mimpi di timpa nanas raksasa*

.

~Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?~

Kerja. Nga perlu disebutin kan? Oh baiklah jika kalian memaksa, aku sedang kerja keras merebut hati anak singaku tercinta! *nga ada yang nanya deh =_=', dilain tempat tsuna kembali mimpi dikejar pedofil berwujud nanas*

.

~Hobimu apa?~

Berku'fufu *itu bukan hobi*, makan buah dicelup coklat *ini masuk kanibalisme ngak?, mencium Tsunayoshi, dll * 'dll' tampak mencurigakan*

.

~Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?~

Cara menguatkan feromon dan daya tarik untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang yang disukai *nga pernah denger.*

.

~Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?~

Dangdut nyok! Kalo K-pop dan J-pop kan dah pasaran di mana-mana.

.

~Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?~

alamat palsu, sik asik, tua-tua keladi, madu dan racun.

.

~Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?~

Bollywood yang pemainnya sharull khan. Ayo, koleksi filmnya! *jangan iklan disini!*

.

~Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?~

Tempat dimana aku bisa 'menyepi' berdua dengan Tsunayoshi-kun ku yang manis sehingga bisa 'bebas ngapai aja' dan tak ada sekali lagi tak ada penampakan marsmallow!

.

~Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?~

Trident : so pastilah, senjata andalan gue gito loh!

Senapan : tambahan untuk keadaan darurat

Mist ring (kalo lagi giliran bawa)

weapon box dan Hell ring

Ponsel : Jaga-jaga tuna-ayank nelpon!

.

~Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?~

Kufufufu, aku tak pilih-pilih makanan tapi bukan berarti aku bersedia makan poison cooking atau makanan basi atau tak halal atau tak enak atau- *Banyak amat! Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya!*

.

~Angka berapa yang kamu suka?~

69 , kufufufu ada yang ngerti maksudnya dalam dunia dewasa kan? Ada yang mau jadi lawan praktekku?*Dasar nanas mesum!*

.

~Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?~

Ke Kokuyo land, bisa sambil nostalgia pertemuan pertama dengan Tsunyoshi kun yang manis. Cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ia mengira aku ini adalah korban penculikan. Betapa manis dan naifnyaaaa! Nyaris aku 'makan' dia bulat-bulat! Untung nga eke makan, kalo kemakan atit peyu~t dong!

.

~Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?~

Maniak burung penganggu, mercon freak cerewet, kangguru albino berisik, tukang mabuk nyebelin, hiu berisik juga yang paling menyebalkan adalah pawang komodo mini! *itu orang, bukan hal!*

pokoknya aku benci apa, siapa, dan segalanya yang menghalangiku menjalin -menancapkan- benang merah yang menghubungkanku dengan anak singaku yang manis! *kalo itu anak singa beneran, mati loe nanas!*

.

~Hari apa yang kamu suka?~

Senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, jumat, sabtu, minggu, itu nama-nama hari dimana kedekatan -kematian- ku makin bertambah saat PDKT dengan malaikat -entah kapan juga berhati iblis- ku tertjintha!

.

~Warna apa yang kamu benci?~

Warna kuning karena pemilik flame kuning tuh nyebelin. Juga tuh warna mirip ama XXX yang biasa ngambang di comberan. Aih jijaaayyyy! *loe nie mukuro apa lussuria sih?*

.

~Di mana kamu lahir~

Italia, di markas esterno famiglia.

.

~Apa warna rambutmu?~

Biru tua - deep blue - indigo - terserah mau pilih istilah mana.

.

~Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?~

olah raga di ranjang (?) *mesum!*

.

~Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?~

KUFUFUFUFUFU! Imut, manis, mungil, pokoknya absolutly super cute uke! Yang agak tsundere macam Hayato Gokudera juga bole sih, tapi sayang seribu sayang tuh gurita dan di rape duluan ama maniak baseball.

.

~Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?~

Ada. Kalau perempuan sudah pasti 'boku no kawaii Chrome' alias Nagi.

Untuk laki-laki aku hanya, selalu, setiap saat, se-*cepetan woy!* fufufufufu, Tsunayoshi yang manis!

.

~Siapa?~

dah di sebutin di atas, masa di tulis lagi? Tangan ane cafek bos! Baca aja lage kebelakang!

.

~Punya hewan peliharaan?~

Burung hantu dan siluman maso absurb (baca : ken)

.

~Zodiakmu apa?~

Gemini alias kembar. Sayangnya aku tak punya kembaran. Tapi karena warna mataku beda anggap aja ada *maksa oi! Eh, kau kan emang kepribadian ganda*

.

~Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?~

penguasa dunia, pemberantas mafia, juragan coklat dan nanas!

.

~Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?~

Er...kostum milik Miura haru (dipaksa pake kostum tokyo tower dan gozilanya)

.

~Berapa tinggimu?~

Waktu remaja apa sekarang? Waktu remaja 162cm, sekarang 178cm.

.

~Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?~

Kucing rasa melon (uri), banteng ngamuk (gyudon), kangguru tukang tinju (kanggaryu).

.

~Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?~

oya oya, kufufufu *semua orang mesum selalu bilang itu*

.

~Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?~

Ngintip Tsunayoshi lagi ngapain, nguping -ngintip juga- gokudera dan yamamoto yang lagi berduaan. Kalo mereka lagi 'ehem' di rekam deh. Lumayan buat nutup mulut gurita (?) kalo lagi males kerja ato nga mau diganggu.

.

~Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?~

Nga tau, patokanku ke alam mimpi adalah setelah anak singaku tersayang tidur dan memberinya ciuman -french kiss- selamat tidur. Abis ntu tidur dan masuk ke mimpinya biar bisa berduaan. *kok bisa tsuna nga kebangun? Tidurnya kayak mayat aja =_=' pantes reborn susah bangunin*

.

~Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?~

kufufufu, emang ane kurang dewasa apa? Nunggu puber kedua keburu jadi kakek peot reyot macam timoteo!

.

~Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan~

seperti kata chrisye 'tiada ada yang kuasa melebihi indahnya nikmat bercinta'. *tsuna nga mau tidur lage karena mimpinya jelek terus*

.

~Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?~

SEMUA! Tubuhku tinggi, otot yang sempurna dan indah -nga kayak binaraga yang bikin mules-, six pacs, rambutku yang halus, suaraku yang merdu, wajah tampan, ke- *dibilangin stop berlete-lete!*

Kufufufufu, nie komentator beneran cari mati! #author dimasukin ke lemari baju#

.

~Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?~

Meneketehek! Ane nga peduli apa kata orang, gue ya gue. MASALAH BUAT LOE?! *IYA!*

.

~Pernah berciuman?~

Kufufufufu, pernah dong. Mang author nga pernah ciuman. #author nyiapin piso dan blender#

.

~Cowok atau cewek?~

kufufufu, keduanya. Yang penting tuh jangan salah nyium bencong macam Lussuria *bukannya kau mirip lussuria? -mesumnya-*

.

~Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?~

Disuruh ngelakuin yang nga aku suka oleh siapapun selain Chrome dan Tsunayoshi. Kalo mereka yang minta, masuk surga pun aku rela *itu mah siapa aja mau!*

.

~Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?~

Sharull khan, Ahmad dhani, djamal mirdad, benyamin S. *er...itu...kok 2 udah lawas?*

.

~Musim favoritmu?~

Absolutly kalo ada MUSIM UKE!

.

~Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?~

Kufufufufufu ngemil coklat. *hebat gigi nga bolong*

.

~Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?~

Yang penting rapi aja -masa ane telanjang?-

.

~Sebelum tidur ngapain?~

Cium ayank.

.

~Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms~

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

~Isi Sms nya?~

Suara saat karaoke lagu 'cinta' dari chrisye.

.

~Balesannya?~

Rekaman karaoke di dengan lagu Dragon Boys 'Love you no more'.

.

~Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?~

Nga ada. Chrome biasanya nelpon. Kalo Miura haru sih langsung di hapus aja, nga perlu baca.

.

~Siapa dia?~

Ngeluarin gunting, dan mulai gunting buah nanas

.

~Isi smsnya?~

siram buah dengan coklat dan yoghurt stroberi.

.

~Jawabanmu?~

Mari makan!

.

~Udahan ya?~

Pergi sana! Syuh, syuh, syuh! #ngusir komentator# awas ente dateng lagi tanpa seserahan! Ane lahap ente! (?)

.

Mukuro melirik Chrome yang tengah ngakak di pojokan, tapi dia nga peduli. Sambil mengisi waktu, dia pun membaca jawaban dari yang sudah mengisi.

.

.

.

RIN : nga tau mesti bilang apa dengan chapter yang isinya maksa, nga lucu, dan seadanya ini. Tapi niat update terlalu kuat. Jadi...aku pasrah aja dengan semua kritik, sindiran kalian. Met baca!

.

SO?

MIND TO REVIEW?


	5. Hibari

Di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang klasik, terdengar suara-suara berisik dari lagu-lagu yang diputar bersamaan dan diiringi suara gaje yang nga nyambung dengan lagu.

_Tak pernah kumengerti, aku segila ini!_

_Aku hidup untukmu, aku mati tanpamu!_

Gedebak, gedebuk, jeng, jeng, ngriiik!*suara meja dipukul dan biola di petik seenaknya.*

_Like a phoenixs, 'phoenixs, phoenixs_

_Fire burn, fire, fire, fire burn_

(Tampaknya ada yang lagi stress nie!). Kegiatan gaje itu berhenti ketika ia mendengar e-mail masuk ke ponselnya. 4 email hampir berturut-turut dan itu berasal dari Mukuro, Gokudera, Xanxus dan Tsuna. Tentunya pemuda itu mengernyit karena tak biasanya dapat e-mail dari Xanxus. Kalau Mukuro, Gokudera dan Tsuna sih berjibun tiap hari.

.

Wajib mengisi jika mendapatkannya, isi sesuai keinginanmu jangan meniru punya orang. Pakai otak dan gerakkan tanganmu! Jangan jadi pemalas!

.

"Apaan ini?" PRAK! Layar ponsel pun pecah karena diremas oleh sang Skylark kita.

.

Hibari menyalakan laptopnya dan mengecek akun Facebooknya. Ada beberapa yang mengirim pesan TAG yang sejenis padanya, sapa lage kalo bukan para penghuni Varia dan Vongola. Hibari membaca satu persatu Tag dari para herbivora, karnivora dan omnivora yang sudah mengisi sebelumnya sambil menyalakan MP4.

.

Pertama membaca milik Mukuro dan lagu yang sedang diputar saat itu...

_Once upon a time, a few mistake ago_

_I was in sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

.

Milik Xanxus dan lagu yang saat itu diputar...

_Pada istri tua, kanda sayang padamu_

_kepada istri muda, i say i love you_

_Istri tua merajuk, pergi ke rumah istri muda_

_kalau dua-dua merajuk, aku kawin tiga~_

"...Wao." Hibari menggeleng frustasi melihat isi tag keduanya atau malah karena lagu yang diputar MP4 nya?

.

Milik Gokudera...

_Berdiri ku di sini, hanya untukmu_

_Dan yakinkanku untuk memilihmu_

_dalam hati kecilku inginkan kamu~_

_Berharap untuk dapat bersamamu..._

.

"...lebay deh."

.

Milik Tsuna...

_Ngak, ngak, ngak kuat x2_

_Aku nga kuat sama playboy, playboy_

_Ngak, ngak, ngak level x2_

_Aku nga level sama cowok gampangan_

.

"..." Hibari makin mengerut kening dengan lagu MP4 yang makin ngaco bahkan dia tak ingat punya lagu itu. Ketika melihat tutup batere-nya, dia pun melihat namanya tak ada di sana melainkan stiker nanas tertempel di bagian belakang. Rupanya ini ketuker ama punya Mukuro. "Yo wish lah, ntar aku buang ke tong sampah." (lha? Bukan dibalikin toh, mbak yu? *author ditonfa*)

.

"Mending aku tidur daripada ngisi tag nga jelas ini.

.

Rin *dobrak kamar Hibari* : Mesti diisi tau!

Hibari : hermaprodite! Masuk kamar orang tanpa permisi! KAMIKOROSU!

Rin : kalo kamu nga ngisi, aku jadiin hibird masakan taliwang! *hibird dah di tangan*

Hibari : ...awas kau!

.

.

.

~Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?~

Hibari Kyouya, HK, peng-Hukum para-Kriminal.

.

~Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?~

Begitu Hibird berkotek (?).

.

~Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?~

Kerja. Nga penting apa.

.

~Hobimu apa?~

Tidur. (=_=' singkat ama...t)

.

~Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?~

Manga tentang kucing bernama Komme, Cara mendidik hewan peliharaan yang nakal. (Bukannya hibird jinak?)

.

~Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?~

Lagu ninabobo.

.

~Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?~

_Who do you think you are_ by Ketek peri. Nga taulah penyanyinya, pokoknya ada peri ato piring, apa teri? Terserah.

.

~Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?~

Chii new home, Chii new address. (=_= hewan semua...)

.

~Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?~

Tak ada Haneuma mesum, tak ada Varia tukang rusuh, tak ada Herbivora berisik, hanya aku dan para Hibird. Mungkin jika ada aku minta Birdtopia. (ini bukan Doraemon)

.

~Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?~

Kusakabe, Hibird, Roll (itu bukan barang!), Tonfa, Ring plus Weapon Box.

.

~Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?~

Daging terutama daging sapu. (hah?)

Hibari : daging sapi, author tolol!

Rin : Kau bilangnya **SAPU**! Udah deh, lanjut aja!

.

~Angka berapa yang kamu suka?~

18, _because im FOREVER YOUNG_.

.

~Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?~

Kebun binatang, Sea park, taman safari, bird park...atau aku bangun sendiri saja semua tempat itu?

.

~Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?~

Pengganggu saat tidur, Haneuma yang suka grapa grepe, Herbivora berisik yang memberi perintah nga jelas seperti author sinting-

Rin : Kenapa aku juga dibawa?!

Hibari : Itu kenyataan.

.

~Hari apa yang kamu suka?~

Hari raya Nyepi. Tiap tahun aku ke Bali untuk LIBURan sangat TENANG yang hanya -sayangnya- setahun sekali.

.

~Warna apa yang kamu benci?~

Warna siluman nanas dan melon.

.

~Di mana kamu lahir~

_The one and only_ Namimori Town, tepatnya di rumah sakit. Bukan di kolong jembatan macam karnivora codet ntu.

.

~Apa warna rambutmu?~

Raven...hitam berkilau nga kayak seseorang yang item kusem kayak duren busuk.

.

~Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?~

Olahraga memukul 'buah' dengan mata tertutup.

.

~Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?~

Yang imut, lucu, manis, jinak, enak di elus-

Rin : Aku nanya tipe orang, bukan hewan peliharaan!

Hibari : huh, itu untuk orang!

Rin : =_= ...

.

~Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?~

My hibird dan animal weapon box!

Rin : Orang woi!

.

~Siapa?~

Dibilangin nga perlu tahu! *ngejar author dengan tonfa*

.

~Punya hewan peliharaan?~

Roll si landak mini dan Hibird si...burung.

.

~Zodiakmu apa?~

Banteng mungkin juga kerbau. Pokoknya aku sanggup melempat kuda yang jejingkrakan nga jelas!

Rin : pantes kamu kayak preman, Zodiaknya **TAURUS**, singkatan dari **TA**k bisa di**URUS**.

.

~Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?~

Polisi preman, secret agen -niru james bond-

.

~Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?~

Tak ada. Memang ada yang berani memberiku pakaian tak layak?

Rin : Kalau gitu pake ini! *nyodorin kostum putri duyung*

Hibari : KAMIKOROSU! *ngejar author keliling rumah*

.

~Berapa tinggimu?~

Antara 175cm hingga 180cm

.

~Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?~

Hiu.

.

~Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?~

Kamikorosu, Wao, huh, hm. (yang dua terakhir bukan kata =_=)

.

~Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?~

Tidur. Kadang baca buku atau patroli ngalor ngidul, tanjung kidul ngumpulin duit..., lupakan kalimat terakhir barusan.

.

~Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?~

lewat jam 12. Kata kaa-san tidur pas tengah malam bisa kena santet.

.

~Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?~

...Kalau udah tua aku pengen jadiin author pembantuku.

Rin : eh?!

.

~Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan~

Menjadikan Haneuma dan Xanxus peliharaanku.

.

~Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?~

Tonfaku.

Rin : Bagian badan woi!

Tanganku yang selalu menggenggam tonfa.

.

~Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?~

Masa bodo dengan kata-kata orang (itu kenyataan=_=)

.

~Pernah berciuman?~

Pernah. Dengan keluarga.

.

~Cowok atau cewek?~

Ada kakek, nenek, kaasan, adik, otousan, paman. Nyampur lah macam es campur.

.

~Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?~

Disuruh bangun saat sedang tidur oleh herbivora.

.

~Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?~

Pencipta lagu ninabobo siapa ya?

.

~Musim favoritmu?~

Musim dingin. Paling enak untuk tidur dalam futon atau kotatsu.

.

~Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?~

Minum. Karena aku sering berada di tempat tinggi -tidur di atap- sehingga mudah kehilangan cairan. Kekurangan ion tak baik!

.

~Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?~

Yang tidak melanggar aturan, norma kesopanan dan agama.

.

~Sebelum tidur ngapain?~

Mandi, sikat gigi, memberi makan hibird dan roll. Terkaadang ikut SKJ.

.

~Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms~

Mukuro Rokudo si nappo sinting mesum nan aneh.

.

~Isi Sms nya?~

Kamikorosu!

.

~Balesannya?~

Cemburu nih ye~ *trus aku lempar hp dan ambil yang baru*

.

~Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?~

tak ada.

Rin : *nuang teh ke gelas*

.

~Siapa dia?~

Minum teh.

Rin : *ikut minum*

.

~Isi smsnya?~

Makan kue.

Rin : kue dangonya ena~k

.

~Jawabanmu?~

Terimakasih makanannya.

Rin : *masih sibuk makan*

.

~Udahan ya?~

Bagus, berarti aku tak perlu melihat muka author sableng ini untuk sementara.

.

Rin : *ngabisin sisa kue Hibari*

Hibari : dah puas?

Rin : nyam, nyam, hehum (belum)! Glek! Aku mau nambah! Dan ini, ini, kalo bisa semua ditulis ul-

Hibari: *rebut hibird* KELUAR! *nendang author keluar kamar*

.

SO?

MIND TO REVIEW?


	6. Yamamoto

Seorang pemuda asik joged-joged sambil pura-pura karaokean di apartemennya dengan sebuah...wortel (?). Kegiatan masak-memasak untuk makan siangnya jadi tertunda ketika di vcd player diputar lagu yang sedang disukai olehnya. Begitu habis, putar lagi, habis, putar lagi, diulang terus sekita 5 kali.

.

_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_

_but I've been thinkin baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)_

_Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine_

_I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)_

_._

_I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need_

_So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight_

_._

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_yeah you say you're just a friend [x2]_

(Austin Mahone – Say You're Just A Friend Lyrics (feat. Flo Rida))

.

"Hey ba-"

DHUAR!

.

Suara ledakan menginterupsi nyanyianya, baru sadar kalo lagi manggang daging di oven dan dia malah asik nyanyi dan joged kayak belut dilempari garam hingga masakannya gosong.

.

"Wuaduh! 911, 911, pemadam kebakaran!" saking paniknya tuh anak manusia yang kita kenal sebagai Takeshi Yamamoto lupa akan siapa dirinya. "HALO?!"

[anda terhubung dengan 911, silakan tekan 1 jika darurat atau tekan 2 jika mau ngobrol dengan operator kami yang cute dan imut!]

"..." 'apaan nih?'*cue sweatdrop here* batin sang Rain Guardian. Sejak kapan di 911 ada option 'ngobrol dengan operator'? Sementara itu bau hangus makin menyengat hingga Yamamoto serasa mau pingsan karena kekurangan udara. Dilemparnya ponselnya seenaknya dan buru-buru membuka semua jendela dan mematikan semua aliran listrik di ruangan apartementya. "Ah, air!"

.

Ingat harus memadamkan api yang sudah mulai merayap ke perabotan lain, pemuda itu lari ke kamar mandi mengambil seember penuh air –di ember kecil- untuk memadamkan api.

.

BYUR! satu ember...

BYUR! dua ember...

GEDUBRAK! yang ke tiga jatuh karena dia kepleset oleh air yang menggenang di dapur.

"Air..." PLAK! Setelah jatuh dan melihat air yang menggenang baru dia teringat jika DIRINYA ADALAH RAIN GUARDIAN VONGOLA dan KALO PERLU AIR MAH TINGGAL KELUARIN KOJIRO ATAU JIRO AJA! "Ahahaha, bodohnya..." (Rin : dikau emang bodo...*author ditebas*)

.

Baru aja mo ngepel ada e-mail masuk ke hape-nya. Cek en ricek ampe lecek- lupakan, setelah di liat ternyata isinya TAG dari Tsuna.

.

"Wah, oke deh, mari kita isi!"

.

.

.

Wajib mengisi jika mendapatkannya, isi sesuai keinginanmu jangan meniru punya orang kecuali isi otakmu emang nga jauh - jauh dari tukang intip nga punya kerjaan.

.

.

.

~Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?~

Takeshi Yamamoto alias TY, jadi mirip TuYul ya? Makanya aku lebih suka pake singkatan YM. Kalo dipikir malah jadi mirip singkatan Yahoo Mail ya? Ahahahaha, terserah deh.

.

~Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?~

Ehm... jam 5 pagi. Kebiasaan jaman school dulu karena harus latihan pagi gitu deh. Kalo sekarang bangun pagi trus olahraga ringan *bangunin Hibari*

.

~Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?~

Kerja serabutan, pagi di sini, siang di sana, sore di situ, malem di...entah deh pokoknya selalu bikin bolak balik jungkir balik ampe kesasar nga bisa balik!

.

~Hobimu apa?~

Baseball, Kendo, ngoleksi komik yuri ama hentai. Ada banyak lho di apartemenku, mo pinjem? Tapi bayar!

.

~Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?~

Komik hentai jadul Golden Boy, payah deh, komiknya kebanyakan dialog nga jelas, kurang banyak adegan smutnya! Ending nga jelas dan ternyata semua cuma simulasi? Sama aja boong! Ntar aku mo minta Collonello nyariin yang lebih HOT!

.

~Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?~

Pop Rape (?)

.

~Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?~

Sexy people dr Ariana feat Pit Bull. Hebat yah dogi jaman sekarang bisa nyanyi! Kok jiro-ku nga bisa diajarin nyanyi ya? Jangankan nyanyi, ngomong aja nga bisa! Cafe deh!

.

~Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?~

...aku nyalain 4 hentai sekaligus di computer lagian itu nga ada judulnya gimana nyebutinnya? Kalo film di bioskop sih 'Irunyam Man 3' eh...aku lupa judul depannya!

.

~Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?~

Mana aja bole sih, yang penting nga ada larangan nonton dan baca hentai yuri. Kalo di itu di larang...APA KATAKU NANTI?!

.

~Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?~

Vongola ring, Weapon Box, Container Box- eh? Isinya? Mo tau aja!

.

~Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?~

Yang cerewet dan suka ribut (?). Makanya tiap mo kumakan mulutnya ku lakban, tangannya kuiket, baru deh aman buat dimakan. (?) *seseorang bersin*

.

~Angka berapa yang kamu suka?~

2159 tau artinya? Kalo nga artinya? Tanya mbah google! Kalo nga nemu tanya author!

.

~Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?~

SURGAAAAAA! Eh, sama aja mati dong! Kemana ya...ke pantai selatan aja deh, siapa tahu ketemu putri duyung.

.

~Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?~

Dikatai MESUM. Padahal aku kan cuma agak ecchi doang.

.

~Hari apa yang kamu suka?~

Hari liburan. Nyate deh menjalankan hobi tanpa ada yang ganggu *seseorang merinding*

.

~Warna apa yang kamu benci?~

Aku suka semua warna yang nga suka tuh orang yg jadiin warna kesukaanku jd ternistakan macam nanas pedo maho narsis alay bin hentai.

.

~Di mana kamu lahir~

Rumah sakit do~ng!

.

~Apa warna rambutmu?~

Item kayak arang. Coba warna rambutku kayak Hibari, pasti makin cakep ya? Apa aku rebonding dan kuwarnai aja?

.

~Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?~

BASEBALL TO THE EXTREME! Plus olahraga yang bikin cape lahir bathin (?)

.

~Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?~

Yang aktif, semangat, agak tsundere, yang bikin kita nambah semangat untuk mendapatkannya *seseorang berasa bakal kena sial*

.

~Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?~

Ada dong!

.

~Siapa?~

R-A-H-A-S-I-A.

.

~Punya hewan peliharaan?~

secara biologis nga ada tuh, adanya secara...teknologi doang.

.

~Zodiakmu apa?~

Aries alias kambing gunung. Makanya aku kuat ya? Kalo author pasti bilang cocoknya disangkutin di jendela karena selalu saja berapi-api. Tapi di sini kan cuma Tsuna, Primo dan Enma yang berapi-api, aku mah berair-air!

.

~Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?~

Superman!

.

~Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai~

Nga ada tuh.

.

~Berapa tinggimu?~

188cm. Aku keren kan?

.

~Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?~

Nyamuk!

.

~Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?~

Maa-maa, Yosh!, suge~

.

~Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?~

Latihan dengan boneka kayu jerami, kalo masih boring aku manes-manesin Gokudera, kalo dah di tendang aku pergi ke tempat Squalo, kalo Squalo dan tepar aku balik ke apartement trus tidur.

.

~Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?~

tergantung kapan leher di gantung, ahahaha, bercanda. Biasanya jam 11 sampai jam 1.

.

~Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?~

Dewasa? Umurku dah 24 masih kurang dewasa?

.

~Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan~

Memper-UKE- Haneuma dan Xanxus (ziho: cari mati?)

.

~Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?~

Otot-otot di seluruh tubuh dan tanganku yang kekar.

.

~Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?~

Baik kalo kata Tsuna.

Bego kalo kata Gokudera

Sportman kalo kata Ryouhei

Herbivore kalo kata Hibari -padahal semua juga dipanggil gitu-

Bocah kalo kata Squalo dan Xanxus -plus sampah kalo untuk Xanxus-

Cakep kalo kata pnggemarku, ahahahah!

.

~Pernah berciuman?~

Pernah~

.

~Cowok atau cewek?~

Cowok! -insert love here-

.

~Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?~

Disuruh diem nga boleh ngapa-ngapain oleh Dokter. Padahal cuma cedera ringan ama patah tulang lho!

.

~Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?~

Tomoyo Daidouji (?)

.

~Musim favoritmu?~

Musim Panas dan Gugur! *makanannya enak-enak!*

.

~Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?~

Baiknya sih seimbang kalo kata Dokter tapi aku banyakan minum tuh! Untung nga pernah ngompol.

.

~Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?~

Baju kaos yang sante dan Jeans. Kalo sepatu make lah, masa nyeker?

.

~Sebelum tidur ngapain?~

Berdoa, baca komik -kalo nga ada laporan-, nonton tv.

.

~Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms~

Squalo.

.

~Isi Sms nya?~

Mami~h -insert love-! Papi lagi bosen nih!

.

~Balesannya?~

VRAAAAAOOOOOIIIIIII! APA URUSANNYA AMA GUE?! LAGIAN SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI MAMI LOE, BOCAH SIALAN?!

.

~Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?~

Kyoko Sasagawa.

.

~Siapa dia?~

Temen dari SMP.

.

~Isi smsnya?~

Jangan bikin Squalo marah terus dong, ntar dia jadi uban, keriput trus botak.

.

~Jawabanmu?~

Yah...abisnya imut sih~

.

~Udahan ya?~

Eh?! Nga ada perpanjangan durasi?

Yasud dhe!

.

Pemuda tadi pun kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya sabil karaokean dengan mop dengan lagu latar "Walk on The Water" dari Britt Nicole.

.

.

.

.

,

TBC

.

Ziho : *lagi bersihin langit-langit* aw debunya...

Rin : *ngepeldengangayasusterngesot* hooh! Kelamaan nga di jenguk (?) sih! Mana updateannya abal begini lagi.

Ziho : kan itu emang selalu jadi isi fic dari master =_="

Rin : Gomenne reader...karang ide lagi seret bgt! Mana aku kena sial beberapa minggu lalu *kok curhat?*

Dah dhe, nga usah mikirin author, silakan di baca da...nnnnn

.

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
